


The Art of Looking for Trouble

by Julyza



Series: The Art of Looking for trouble [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Jango Fett Lives, Lawyers, M/M, Multi, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, ruusaan is gay, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julyza/pseuds/Julyza
Summary: “Politics is the art of looking for trouble, finding it whether it exists or not, diagnosing it incorrectly, and applying the wrong remedy.”--Ernest BennA mostly self-indulgent fic where two law students, Harriet Windu and Aspen Vau, along with Harriet's fiance ,Ruusaan, put a wrench in Palpatine's plans a year after they begin working for Coruscanti lawyer, Viridiana.Prologue takes place before Attack of the Clones, the fic is set during the Republic Commando Novel: Triple Zero which is one year into the Clone Wars.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s), Null 12 | A'den Skirata/Original Character(s), Null-7 | Mereel Skirata/Original Character(s), Ruusaan Skirata/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Art of Looking for trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852513
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_(24 hours before the Assassination Attempt of Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo)_

"Just so you know if you quit right now you won't get your severance pay because you didn't hand in your notice fifteen days ago." Viridiana Duarte, the Fixer, stated calmly while reaching for the suitcase that should contain three million credits, but doesn't.

It wasn't like Duarte had intended to bring one of her interns -especially the one with a Jedi dad- along for the ride, but here they were.

"I think whether I should quit my job or not is irrelevant when I'm going to end up in the morgue," Harriet the Intern -who just so happened to be Mace Windu's daughter- said bluntly toying with the bracelet that her mom had given her. What kind of lucky charm gives bad luck?

"I did tell you to wait in the speeder, but someone said she was ready to take things to the next level," Duarte reminded the intern who was starting to get on her nerves.

"We are a million short, bounty hunters don't negotiate. They kill if they don't get what they want, and you have the nerve to remind me I sold my soul to you!"

Her boss rolls her eyes. "You were the one who went as far as having their Jedi dad use some lame excuse to get the job."

Neither women said a thing enjoying the cheesy tune playing on the turbolift's one good speaker. Which fails to calm her down, much like her boss.

"What kind of abandoned office building is this?" Harriet asked a little creeped out by the music.

The lawyer smiled making the intern wonder if her boss was going to kill her.

Maybe Jolene and Jaster weren't real people and the two million were the credits she would use to disappear.

The turbolift chimed and the door slid open with a screech.

"Part of me hoped you were lying, and this was some elaborate plan to kill me," Harriet whispered in relief when she saw the bounty hunters waiting for them. At least, the part of the bounty hunters was real.

So, these were Jolene and J'me, the human intern surmised when she saw two of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. Harriet Windu now understood the reference as to who the fuck Jolene was.

Although Harriet was not as force sensitive as her father, she had very minor telepathic abilities. Abilities that would get her killed by Zam Wesell or Jango Fett it seemed.

'It could've been worse,' the human intern tells herself in the privacy of her mind, 'at least they weren't Aurra Sing and Cad Bane, now those two would have killed us the second we got out of the lift.'

Zam Wesell was Duarte's go to bounty hunter during her tenure as the Coruscant Senator's evil henchwoman.

Well, that explained how they know the shape shifting woman, but not how Viridiana knows Jango Fett.

"Good evening, as I said over the comm earlier, I brought all two million credits you asked for." Viridiana placed the nondescript suitcase containing two million cash credits on a conveniently placed table.

Nice to know her boss had manners; too bad those don't extend to the interns.

"We said three million or the contract would go as planned," Zam Wesell -the shapeshifter known for her red-haired human disguise - said aiming her blaster at the Coruscanti Fixer's very exposed back.

Who wears a completely backless dress when dealing with trained killers? Viridiana Duarte, that's who.

Viridiana ‘Viri’ Duarte always had a plan, something Harry had noted when Padme Amidala’s handmaiden had shown up with the money just as time was runing out and Plan A seemed t. How Duarte was going to get them out of this was something Harry was dying to find out.

The striking woman briefly makes eye contact with the bounty hunter before going on with her work, "Did we? Oh well, here's two million for your troubles, which is already twice than what Fett was getting before he subcontracted you."

There was anger and irritation from the shapeshifter, but Jango Fett showed a little more interest on the lawyer than the credits on the table.

Harry focused on the Mandalorian bounty hunter; a man renowned for killing six Jedi with his bare hands. A feat deemed impossible, by anyone else who tried to do so.

He had strong mental shields, an attachment to her boss and something waiting in Kamino. Harriet tried to probe further, but the human man didn't let her, forcing the intern to focus on his body language.

'Oh my Force, they're fucking!' the intern realizes and hopes no one has noticed the blood drain from her face.

"Unfortunately, my client doesn't have any more money and her work is far more valuable than the third-rate criminal that hired you two." Viridiana closed the suitcase pretending the changeling's finger wasn't flirting with the trigger.

"I bet she'd pay if we gave her an incentive." the blaster swiftly leaves her back only to be aimed at Harriet's forehead. To her credit, Harriet didn't cry, scream, or do anything to convince her boss that she was unworthy of her time.

To her dismay, the young woman's boss just rolled her eyes before getting back to business.

'I'm going to die', the intern realized.

"No, because here's what's going to happen."

Was she telling her or the bounty hunters? Both, she hoped.

"You two will take the two million and leave the Coruscant System because in approximately one hour and fifteen minutes the authorities will be on high alert and in possession of all the necessary facts to arrest you in minutes.

Maybe once you two leave the system and go spend that money somewhere, let's say Kamino, it'll feel like three million."

Both bounty hunters inwardly tensed, what else was on Kamino that put Jango Fett on edge? Did it have to do with the massive cloning order some 'mysterious benefactor' put? Will Duarte ever tell her what it is because she was -unsurprisingly- in on it.

It was times like this Harry was glad to be a mediocre telepath and had developed good observation skills. It was a shame she couldn't be completely force sensitive. Then again, force sensitivity was an extremely recessive trait.

Whatever it was --Harriet had been trained to hone her ability, but this was as far as she could go--- Duarte's threat worked. They had taken the credits and left.

"So, Miss Windu, do you think you can handle being my personal assistant come Monday morning?" Her boss asked as her intern trailed behind her. For a woman in six-inch heels, Duarte moved faster than Harriet with her comfortable flats did.

"How much will you be paying me?" There were millions of lawyers and firms in Coruscant, but there was only one Viridiana Duarte. Besides, Duarte would send one of them after her if she left without permission.


	2. Chapter 2

A year ago, Harriet Araminta Windu had helped her boss pay Jango Fett and Zam Wessel two million credits to not kill Senator Amidala of Naboo. Zam Wessel had died when she tried to go through with the original contract and led Jedi Master Kenobi to Kamino when Fett killed her.

It had been deliberate, almost nothing Viridiana did was accidental, how else could have everything worked out so perfectly. A Kaminoan dart was all it took for the Jedi to discover the clone army, an ally who knew most secrets of their enemy and a lead on to who the Sith orchestrating the war was. He could also hand them Mandalore if Satine Kryze refused to ally herself with them.

If you were not with the Republic you might as well be against it, wars like this one didn’t respect neutrality.

In a different world Jango would have lost his head courtesy of her father, the General and Jedi Master by the name of Mace Windu. In this one, Jango chose to break his contract for the sake of his family and complete legal immunity.

Which was why he could walk decked out in full armor in the middle of the day in the Galactic City Spaceport. He would’ve gotten the hostages out in no time if he had been allowed to take over the operation, or so he believed.

Harry didn’t need to use the force to know Jango was only here for Viri, who was one of the hostages and his wife of one year. At least Viri's misfortune helped Harry’s people and gave Jango and his clones good publicity.

“Kal, sitrep.” Jango ordered the Mando in who had come with Rugeyan and Master Kaim, the latter who been permitted inside the spaceport only to come back in pieces after most likely claiming the white humans to be innocent. Most Juppies (slang for foreigners and colonizers) in Harun Kal were anything but that, hell even their children murdered Korunnai with gusto.

“Mand’alor.” Kal briefed him with the official report of what was going on. The names of the hostages were not important as Kal hadn’t been told about Viri’s presence. Or didn’t really care, Kal thought of Viridiana as nothing more than a foreign tramp and the half-human woman thought the short white man was a piece of shit.

While that happens one of the clones, a commando, she guesses by the armor and the fact that they are there with blasters and the whole shebang.

“Shit! The last thing we need is for the GAR to antagonize the media, especially RITN.” Harry pinches the bridge of her nose. “Next thing you know the Clone Rights Bill won’t pass because they think them incapable of restraint.”

“Kal tell your _adi’ke_ to mind their manners, they might do something more stupid than destroying a cam.” Jango commanded.

If Kal (no last name) disliked the idea of his _Mand’alor_ listening to the counsel of an _auretti_ , most of all the daughter of the most famous black Jedi of all, he didn’t show it.

Too bad Harry was force sensitive.

Harriet gauged the reaction of the civilians and CSF gathered about. Some were in awe, others in trepidation at knowing that one day these men in black would be used against them, and others didn’t see them as sentient beings with thoughts and feelings.

She understood the first two sentiments, but she knew that the longer Palpatine was in office the bolder those in the 3rd category would get.

“What’s my wife doing there, Harr'ika?” he asked Harriet knowing there had to be a different reason for Viri playing hostage with the Korunnai senator and the six employees there. Everyone who knew Viri would’ve remembered how much she hated the white human supremacist bitch just as much as she hated Palpatine.

“Senator Tills has been keeping the Korunnai Genocide a.k.a. the Summertime Wars a secret and out of the Republic’s attention for a year. Four Korunnai members of the liberation army came demanding justice which Tills denied before trying to make off to Raxus with her cohorts.” She summarizes and wonders if she should explain why the off worlders ---nicknamed juppies after the jungle prospectors they first came as--- are murdering Korunnai left and right and why no one is stopping it.

The answer to that is: Sheev Palpatine has emboldened the white supremacists and as consequence nonhumans and humans of color cannot receive the justice they deserve. This won’t be the last time clone troopers will be used against force sensitive people, Depa had warned her.

Harry whispers the next part so that only the two Mandos can hear her, “No one not even the CSR knows that Tills and her aides are working with the Confederacy.”

“Why aren’t you, Aspen or your fiancé with her?” There was anger hidden in his voice, but not in his signature in the force. The genocide of her people reminded him of his at the hands of Dooku, the Death Watch and the Kalevala colonizers. There was also the obvious fact that hostage situations can go south really fast.

“She needed me to get proof to the Senate and my mother while she sent Ruu and Aspen to investigate Tills’ involvement with the CIS.” Harriet answered rubbing her arms. The tension in the air made her shiver. “Tills wanted to pin her involvement on the four Korounnai, and we need to make sure she gets exposed as the monster she is.”

“Obrim should be made aware of this, they are risking a Seppie spy getting loose.” Kal commented.

Harriet shakes her head, “Not until we have substantial proof and the Council already sent Master Billaba to Haruun Kal, but they can’t make it public which is why Viri chose to get involved.”

Jango stays silent, but both of them know he is talking to Viri.

They had asked for a Jedi, and instead of sending the one they wanted they had sent someone who has no idea the hell the Korunnai were living. Poor man had volunteered to go it seemed. There was also the matter of how quickly Tills and her aide had pinned their crimes on the freedom fighters.

That had been planned --- haphazardly and with a trail that led straight to the Senator--- and they would be the lucky bastards to expose Tills and her lackeys.

“My boys are in place, _Mand’alor_ ,” Kal reports.

“Tell the Captain to patch me into his frequency.” Jango ordered.

After that Harry was left in the dark.

It takes a while before Harriet comes up with a plan. Already people are whispering and spreading rumors about the ‘thugs who took the poor senator’ it pisses her off, but this she can take care of.

She first goes to the reporter whose cam was destroyed. Viri did always say go for the most vulnerable one.

“Oh, yes. My mom and dad are Korounnai, it’s so awful what is going on over there. Fid you know Senator Tills endorses the genocide of my people.

What could we expect of the same woman who voted yes on internment camps for refugees?” Harry doesn’t need the force to know she has gotten her interest.

“Senator Tills sounds like such a monster, what did you say your name was?”

“Harry. Harriet Windu.” Harry extends her hand in greeting to Gara Solo, the reporter.

The RITN reporter sees the opening Harry has made and goes for it thinking an interview with the daughter of Mace Windu and A’lelia Tubman is going to get her out of the purgatory of writing celebrity gossip. "Gara Solo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should apologize for taking so fucking long, but I seriously doubt more than three people have been waiting for this chapter.  
> I will update soon-ish (like hopefully not several months ,but more like three weeks)


	3. Chapter 3

Aspen Ordo-Vau had no delusions about his father. He had not been born because of some fantastic love story like Harriet.

Aspen had been the product of gratuitous hate sex between a racist white prick and his Pantoran goddess of a mother. Raised by his mother and her clan with no need for a father, much less for one who kept a strill. Aspen was highly allergic to them, something his father had found disappointing before he eventually disappeared entirely from his life.

That his newest lay was a man trained by Ruu's father and fulfilled Aspen’s fantasy of being railed by Jango Fett was irrelevant. He had work to do and A'den wasn’t here anyway.

“The elderly couple were released before they called the authorities, Mrs. Fett, sorry Ms. Duarte, has been trying to mediate as she has experience, especially in situations involving racial tensions. Former Kamino Sergeant Kal Skirata wants to be let inside, but only as you can see the Jedi---”

Aspen winces. With Harry spreading the truth about the civil war and every news outlet about to go live with the knowledge that Senator Tills is a separatist spy, things may get difficult for Viri. Unfortunately, no one had told the Senate Guard who will have to deal with protests in the coming days.

“You do know that all Korunnai are force sensitive, so why send in a kid that has, sorry, had no work experience? They asked for Windu you should’ve gotten them Windu.” Aspen argues with the Senate Guard in charge. “You might as well send the intern from Kalevala into this operation.” He muttered under his breath.

“We don’t negotiate with terrorists, Vau,” he said matter of fact.

“Tills and her assistants are CIS spies, covering up several war crimes which include the genocide of the indigenous peoples in Hal Korun.” The Senate Guard remains impassive, Aspen wonders if this human man is just another racist prick with a gun. “That is why they wanted Windu, they wanted to tell him his entire tribe was wiped out on her orders and how that she wanted to skip town and cash in that billion-credit check Dooku gave her. I would be careful of who you called a terrorist, sir.”

“They should’ve found another way.” The guard says turning to look at the growing number of reporters broadcasting the same thing. They always say that even when people are just protesting peacefully.

The half-human Mandalorian turned around only to see the _Mand’alor_ behind him. “Thanks for saving me the time, _Mand’alor_ , is there a way for me to help?”

“No, _adi’ke,_ there’s too many people in this party.” Jango dismisses him like some kid trying to sneak into a nightclub.

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

“Let these people leave,” said Kaim gesturing to the Senator and her three employees. “You don’t want to harm them.”

“Do you know how many of us this white cunt and her people killed?” seethed the one in Gray.

“Your interference will harm the Korunnai, please let them go.” Kaim said tears running down his cheeks as the memories of the Summertime Wars assault his brain from three different sources.

Thirty years of genocide hitting him at three different angles and in the span of a minute and a half was not something Kaim had been trained against. The Korunnai, although lacking the refined training of Jedi, were as powerful as a Knight in terms of their use of the force.

The leader, the one in Gray, had seen his pregnant wife butchered to death. The one in dark green had found the last survivor of the Windu Clan and helped a fourteen-year-old Kar Vastor bury the dead. The one in tan had been led in captivity for two years and suffered everything one could imagine. The one in dark brown had seen Tills give the orders to have the separatists kill every single one of them while being tortured by a blonde human woman and her husband.

“Six lives are nothing to the ones they have taken and if I have to kill you to get the Republic to do something then so be it.” The one in gray said. Kaim was too young and sheltered. The men before him had survived the senseless murder of their people while their oppressors used capitalism to finish the job. “If it saves what’s left of the Herd, I am willing to become a Sith if need be.”

It was a shame he was here on the Republic’s orders arrest them to save the Senator. But, these three men could not walk free after this. They were too unpredictable and dangerous.

“Lying Jedi filth!” the one in gray yelled and then Kaim was not in control of himself any longer. What did a boy know about Honor, Duty, Family and Herd, when he was the government’s dog?

* * *

“Oh no.” Harriet went pale when she saw Ruu’s dad go into the space port terminal. Great now Ruu might lose her dad for real this time.

“That’s not good.” The reporter, Gara, said looking over Aspen’s shoulder to see the footage of Kaim’s body cam end.

“It’s not like they are wrong. You don’t tell people whose entire race is being killed for the past thirty years that their oppressors are innocent.” Aspen points out. “What was the word Korunnai use for foreigners?”

“Balawai, the downfolk, and the Balawai call us Kornos.” Harriet answered trying to make contact with the three men in the spaceport.

“Is it like the N-word?” Gara ask, jotting down everything her new friends tell her. Harry nods.

A clone commando jumps on top of the body to prevent the homemade bomb from exploding. Its doesn’t do that much damage, but the racist fucks already saying how those men deserve what’s coming for them make Harriet wish the commando hadn’t bothered saving them.

“If PTSD is bad even without the Force, just imagine how it is when your planet is literally being choked with the dark side.” Harry sighed in despair. Her mother had been trying to get word of the war, but Harun Kal had been dead silent for thirty years, now they knew why. “By the way, those three assholes over there,” Harry points to a group of three senate guards convening and congratulating the commando, Fi, through gritted teeth, “are white human supremacists.”

“Good to know.” Gara circles the holos with a red pen, once this is over, she is going to start a new investigation, white human supremacy rising since Sheev Palpatine took over in a rigged election. “So, Hal Korun has this kind of toxic jungle that is powerful in the force, and that is why you are all force sensitive?”

“Why do you think the foreigners and the CIS want them gone, Gara?” Aspen pinches the bridge of his nose when some jackasses start talking about the poor senator and those barbaric guerillas of the Upland Liberation Forces.

“Yeah, we call the Force the _Pelekotan_ and it picks someone as the _Lor Pelek_ , the Jungle Master, who is like our chosen one, except ours is more of a witch doctor and only a war general if there is need for it. I heard from Master Billaba that the new one is Kar Vastor, the second to last surviving member of Ghsh Windu, my father’s clan.”

“Hey, we should meet up for drinks at my place later.” Aspen suggests and both women turn to look at him like he is insane.

“Oh, c’mon we know how its going to end. The three Korunnai will be put on death row, Viri will have present all the evidence against the other four hostages, and Jango and his clones save the day.” Aspen elaborates and Harriet rolls her eyes. “All we are doing is making sure everyone is informed and giving our new friend her chance of becoming an investigative journalist.”

“Sure, do you mind if Ruu comes with us, she said she finished escorting my mom from the authorities, apparently Tills sucks at hiding her shit.”

“So how do you think your boss is doing up?” Gara asks letting out a curse when her back up cam turned out to be broken as well.

“She’s about to beat the shit out of Tills, and Nuriin-Ar, the leader, is very wary of Kal Skirata, the white human Mandalorian.” Harry looks to see the right-wing reporter interview the racist ambassador demonizing her people. “Should I use the force to crash that interview?”

“Yes.” Gara and Aspen said at the same time.

“Good, though I don’t think I need the force for these bitches.” Harriet saunters to the reporter from RITN.

“Oh my stars, isn’t that Mace Windu’s daughter?” Aspen asks Gara loud enough for the Ambassador to stutter and make the reporter take the bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am reworking Omega Squad: Targets because Karen Traviss is racist and race issues in SW is gonna be a plot line (and canon because Palpatine is essentially a white (human) supremacist). Senator Tills wasn’t really working for the CIS, but the separatists were backing the genocide of the Korunnai, who are awesome if you think about it.  
> The four pillars of Honor, Duty, Family and Herd. Herd encompasses the ecosystem, the balance between the Korunnai and the force/force jungle and supersedes honor and duty.  
> Kornos is essentially the N-word of star wars, but using the N-word here helps more because Kornos seems to specific to a planet.


End file.
